1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medical garment for protecting a patient's shoulders and arms, and more particularly to such a medical garment which readily permits access to one of the patient's arms while the patient is wearing the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The debilitating effects of prolonged hospitalization wherein a patient may be bedridden for substantial periods of time has long been known. Such effects can take many forms, however, one of the most common symptoms of long-term hospitalization appears as cardiovascular circulatory problems in the extremities. These circulatory problems frequently manifest themselves by the patient feeling cold. While this symptom can be easily treated by readjusting the patients body to ensure better circulation or by treatment of the anomaly which is causing the circulatory problem with medicinal or chemical treatments either to effect dilation of the blood vessels or a chemically induced erosion, or to induce the breaking up and dissolution of the material obstructing the blood vessels, it has long been known that such chemotherapeutic practices have limited utility and are restricted to use in a rather insubstantial portion of the pathological environments. Most commonly, the symptom described above is treated by merely covering the extremity with a suitable blanket or other similar insulative device.
While the aforementioned practices have operated with varying degrees of success they individually possess shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. For example, the chemical or medicinal treatment of obstructions to the blood vessels although useful, may not be immediately possible because of the present medical treatment being provided for another anomaly or related disorder. Further, the medical treatment being provided may include intravenous therapy with assorted drugs or chemotherapy. Moreover, the patient may be intubated, as through the chest cavity, and as a result the bedclothing is partially removed to expose the intubation site, and as a consequence the arms of the patient are exposed either because of convenience or because of necessity such that other intravenous tubes may enter the patient's arm, or for purposes of positioning a blood pressure cuff for periodic monitoring of the patient's blood pressure. Under these circumstances, the practice of using a blanket or other similar insulative device is not practical and therefore patients may be uncomfortably cold for prolonged periods of time.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a medical garment which is particularly well suited to shielding and insulating the arms of a patient and which would simultaneously permit therapeutic procedures to be performed without requiring removal of the garment, and which further can be manufactured in a single size and which can be readily adjusted such that it can be comfortably worn by patients having assorted body sizes.